the secret vampires 2
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: summary-they lost there mamories and met new guys but what happens when there mate finds them and whos the first to gfet there memories back .Kuria or Autumn
1. The Girls Are Back In Town

**ally-Hey ppz good to be back**

**ami-havnt you got 3 stories to write**

**ally-OH SHIT-runs out-**

**sasue-they own nothing**

**XxXx**

**summary-they lost there mamories and met new guys but what happens when there mate finds them and whos the first to gfet there memories back .Kuria or Autumn**

**XxXx**

**ami-kurias in the oak wood dorm**

**ally-in the pine wood dorm**

**XxXx**

a girl with bright blue hair walked down to her dorm she sighed she had a feeling somthing was missing .she had eben in acoma for 2 years ,she didnt notice that it was raining she looked up to see he hair was socked sticking to ehr shirt which reveld a bright blue bra she quickly ran into her dorm in there she got changedand started thinking intill she looked in the mirror she looked at her hair and dried it what she didnt notice was two puncher marks coming on her neck.

In anouther area of a dorm a girl with very curly aurburn hair was walking back from bussiness and went into her dorm she was wet cold and guess what autumn she was moody then she though of a werid blurry person in her memorie and stared at the doors intill she got to a door with pink and perpuel door she grabes her key and unlocked the doot she quickly went inside. She walked past a mirror glancing in it then froze mid stride.

**xXxX**

Kuria pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked towards the Pine dorms but stood still listening intently.

"Hm.. Funny could of sworn I heard someone scream." She shrugged and continued on her way to pick Autumn up for their girls night out.

**XxXx**

Kuria pulled her coat around her laughing loudly as Autumn strolled down the street singing some random song she was making up about a duck and a weasel in the shower.

"...and the Duck sannnnnnnng 'Rub a dub dub everybody in the tub!' so the doctor and his wife the snake jumped in and sang along, then the weasel jumped on the shower head wearing a coat with a hood..." She spun around pulling a pose then started dancing with Kuria in the middle of the street making a few older couples smile softly at the younguns having fun. Autumn suddenly jumped over a bench and Kuria sat on it while Autumn continued to sing and dance. They hadnt even got to the club yet.


	2. the club

**ally-Hey ppz good to be back**

**ami-havnt you got 3 stories to write**

**ally-OH SHIT-runs out-**

**sasue-they own nothing**

**ami-kurias in the oak wood dorm**

**ally-in the pine wood dorm**

**XxXx**

Kuria stared at her freind as she sung her song"and the snake married the docter and lived happy ever afters"she sang to her opened the door to the club and went to the bar and orderd 2 drinks(there about 19/18)Kuria spotted a werid looking person a coupole of feet away he had sexy red hair that looked like it hadnt been combed and puzzling green eyes that ;looked terquose and ranomly on his forhead he has a japanesse sigh meaning love on thewrwe next to him was a dark brown haired andbrowned eyes stood and ran over and crashed into a .."AURTUMN DONT CRASHI INTO THE WALL ~BASH~WALL"she finshed after the crash she blinked not noticing two dark figgers one smaking his forhead the other jumped up wnet to to the brown haired bloke and went"HIYAZXIMAUTUMNWHATSYOURNAMEIBETITSSMEXYLIEKYOU"(translation-hiyaz my names autumn whats your name i bet its somethigng smexy like you) she said really fast kuria came up behind her and went"hi im kuria~to the red haired execting him to shake it instead he kissed it gebtly"gaara and this is my brother kakuro" autumn giggled"itolduiwasright"she sighed and grabes hold of kakuro dragging him tot eh dance sifghed as well before turning to the shadows to see a pinapple she looked slightly confuzzed before saying"hey does...Garra"she looked around but gaara waant there.

Kuria looked arounfd about an hour later autumn had a snogging session with kauro ands gaara just disapperd as she went to get her coat she felt ythis ice wind right next to her just srugged got on her coat grabes autumn and went home.

Xat the smae thime they leaveX

Shikamaru sighed for the 1000 time that day"itachi admit it wel never find WOW"shikamaru rubbed his eyes in shock there stod his one true love kuria getting kisssed bu gaara he looked at itachi to see him sneaking up on autumn.

X

ami-ok next chappy finshed

Ally-arnt u getting this chappy and the next up tonight

ami-havnt u got something to do other then bug me

ally-r&r plz ty no flames


	3. whats this? some memorys bk

**useing**

**ally-Hey ppz good to be back**

**ami-havnt you got 3 stories to write**

**ally-OH SHIT-runs out-**

**sasue-they own nothing**

**XxXx**

**ami-kurias in the oak wood dorm**

**ally-in the pine wood dorm**

**XxXx**

Autumn was the first one to wake up after her little turned slowly and reaslised somthing

"HOLY FUCKING BLOODY SHIT IV BEEN KIDNAPED"she sat there and then.......CRYED

"IV BEEN KIDNPAED DUNNO WHERE MY FREIND IS AND STRANGLY i want blood"autumn sighed knowing some how this was gonna be a long day

XNEXT TO AUTUMNS LITTLE ROOMX

Kuria sighed waking up fdrom her peaceful sleep but not happy she had a great dream

**XdreamX**

_a dark mitrise stanger stood over Kuria as she tryed to pcik herself up._

_this stanger u may ask is whome its SHIKAMARU oj its really neji(A/N dunno where he came from)_

_Kuria shouted out"HELP HELP WERID TANNIE AFTER ME"she hoped her *prince* would come but guess what it wasnt a *prince*it was a bvloody vampire who appantly didnt want neji neer her._

_"GO AWAY SHES MINE#"the blood thristy vampire shjouted and then there was a big fight scene and then when he was about to kiss her she well woke up_

**Xend of dreamX**

she groubbled muttring saomthing about vampires are asses

"now thats not very nice mate dearist"a voice from the shadows said and a shadow help her down she looked up just to be ....hugged agian thuis time by a bloke with a pinapple of his head..

Kuria sighed and rubbed her head just then oh great...........some memories

Autumn at this point was making out with her *mates*brother sasuke now ok then ....... she suddly stopted and held her head she to had some memories back aswell

ami-ok sorry its short

Ally-love ya .......................

ami-ok then people

Itachi~appers~r&r poeple no flames plz tar


	4. return of eternity of hate

**hey all enternityof hate fans out there **

**you be glad to know were planning a comeback**

**sorry for the long wait on stoy updates**

**ami-its good to be back**

**ally-cookie**

**ami-idiot anyway were gonna update as soon as possibal**

**thanks for the wait hope u enjoy our all new **

**chapters/stories**


End file.
